


Mr. Blue Eyes

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is peacefully protesting when he's forced to bolt due to police intervention and as the police are gaining on him, he spots a motorcyclist and seeing as he gives zero fucks, he climbs on the back and urges the motorcyclist - Steve Rogers - to fucking drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://perfbucky.tumblr.com/post/135148353480/shrineart-quietzombiegirl-everyones) post on tumblr.
> 
> My [tumblr](http:www.buchananbuck.co.vu) is basically a trashfest for all things Marvel + Seb/Chris related. It's also a place where I take prompt requests and post some of my shorter works.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Bucky was practically breathing those words as he dodged through the crowd of New Yorkers and sprinted across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit not once, not twice, but three times. His legs were beginning to ache from the running when he spotted his out: a motorcyclist. Glancing back, he could see the boys in blue at least a good hundred feet off. Perfect. With another burst of speed, he found himself skidding to a halt beside the motorcyclist: a blond man who looked a little bit scared, or worried. Without even hesitating, he slid into the seat behind him, “Fucking drive.”

When the blond caught sight of the police, realization dawned across his face. “Yeah, okay,” were his only words as he dangerously swerved onto the road before jetting down the busy street, somehow managing to avoid crashing.

The ride ended with Bucky clinging onto the back of the man, his heart pounding furiously in his chest because fucking hell. How was he not dead? “You can let go now,” the blond said though it was more of a laugh and Bucky found himself blushing furiously before unwrapping his arms from the stranger’s waist.

“Thank you,” he stated as he slid off the motorcycle, frowning slightly before running a hand through his messy hair, “Anything I can do to repay for that getaway? Coffee, gas money…?” He looked up at the blond and his jaw nearly dropped because good lord were those eyes blue. “Or maybe we can exchange names and numbers?” A smirk had settled itself onto Bucky’s face like it belonged there.

“M’name’s Steve,” the blond - Steve - said, stumbling slightly over his words.

“Mmm… Mine’s Bucky,” he offered up with a grin before pulling a small card out of his back pocket, “And that is my number.”

Steve began cracking up at this. “You keep a business card with your phone number on it? Does it also include your address and email?”

“Hey! Quit pokin’ fun!” A slight pout appeared on his face as he stared down at Steve and then suddenly his pout was replaced with a look of slight fear and nervousness. “You aren’t-- you’re straight, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a second later and he was covering his face with his hands, “I’m real sorry about that. I just… I don’t know, I got a little--”

“Calm down, Bucky, I’m not straight.” There that blue-eyed fucker went with laughing out his response.

It was a few weeks, hundreds of texts, a few phone calls, and several skype calls later when they finally had their first date. They had both agreed on something simple and thus, they chose to go to this nice, “hipster” cafe down in Brooklyn where they both happened to grow up.

“Let me guess, you literally just googled ‘hipster cafes in Brooklyn’ to find this place?” A small smile formed on his face as Steve laughed.

“No, I used to come down here all the time to draw. As a teenager, I drew a lot of inspiration from this place and the people that came in.”

Bucky nodded slightly before pointing at the book in Steve’s hand, “So… when are you gonna show me what’s in that?”

“Let’s find a seat first, Mr. Impatient,” came his response and Bucky simply rolled his eyes before taking hold of Steve’s and letting the blond lead them over to a corner of the cafe that was unoccupied.

“This is kind of embarrassing,” he started after they had sat down and Bucky simply rolled his eyes because he still couldn’t believe the guy who saved him from the cops was 99% self-doubt.

“C’mon, Stevie, I’m sure it’s fantastic-- whatever ‘it’ is,” he reassured, raising the other man’s right hand to press a light, reassuring kiss to his knuckles. “I promise I won’t laugh even if it is embarrassing.”

A minute of silence passed between them where Bucky found himself rubbing smooth circles across the back of Steve’s hand. “Promise,” he repeated in a whisper, a half smile on his face.

Letting his head hang for a brief second, he turned the sketchbook so it was facing sideways and he flipped the cover open to reveal an uncolored comic strip. “It’s not finished yet. I plan on finishing it within the next few weeks. Maybe ending with… uh… how I hope our relationship will end.”

End? Bucky jerked his head up towards Steve, a frown in place, “End?”

“Not end as in like… ‘end’... I just mean… where this will end and something new, a new stage in our relationship, will begin,” he quickly added, trying to smooth out Bucky’s rising worry.

 

Weeks turned into months and months turned into two years and they were still together. What started as a getaway man turned into a long-term boyfriend.

“Can’t believe we made it this far,” he muttered as he looked across the white-clothed table at Steve, a smile in place.

“Neither can I,” there was a slight pause before he added, “because you’re an annoying little shit.”

“Hey!” Without thinking, he chucked the white napkin across the table at him and smiled in victory when it hit him in the chest.

“That didn’t hurt,” he pointed out with a smile.

“Whatever.”

 

They were halfway through with their meal when he watched as Steve pulled out a sketchbook and it looked familiar, he just couldn’t place why it looked familiar. “Here, I want you to flip to the last page.”

Frowning, he took the sketchbook from him and as he flipped through the book, he realized why this was familiar. It was the same sketchbook that Steve had shown him in that cafe two years ago. On the last page, there was a fully colored drawing of them in a restaurant with-- Bucky’s jaw dropped because how couldn’t he have seen this coming from a mile away? He snapped the sketchbook shut and that’s when he saw Steve kneeling on the floor, a grin spread across his face.

“Will you--”

“Yes.” There was a slight pause before he repeated again: “Yes. God, yes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding day and everyone (Bucky) is extremely nervous, a little bit self-doubtful. However, he pushes through his nervousness and he manages to make Steve cry when he reads his vows. Later, he serenades Steve and it's an all around wonderful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompts are currently **open** [tumblr: @winterbarns]
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! It was so nice to see the comments and know that some people actually enjoyed this little fic!
> 
> There's a large chunk with just the script, so the parts that aren't that vital for you to read will be italicized so if you wanna skip over them, you can. I also chose an Agnostic/Atheist ceremonial wedding script for this, mainly to just kind of remain neutral with what religion they're in. Basically, if you headcanon them as *insert religion here* they can be that religion in this fic.

It was their wedding day and he wasn’t sure who was stressing more: him, Steve, or their best friends.

Nat was all over the place, smacking him in the backside with a magazine because “dammit, Bucky, this is your wedding, not a night out on the town.”

Right, it was his wedding. Wait. “It’s my wedding,” he froze where he paced, looking up in slight fear. “My… wedding… is… today.” He stared at Nat like a deer caught in the headlights as the information finally sunk in. Despite the fact that they had been planning the wedding for a year and a half, it never seemed to click with him that he was getting married. Until now, that is.

“Yes, you’re getting married, Bucky. Great observation.”

“But… no… I’m getting married, Nat.” He stared at her, stressing the word ‘married’.

“Yes, Bucky, what’s your point?”  
A giant grin split across his face as he took hold of the ballerina’s shoulders, “I’m getting married, Nat!” He laughed - like, head thrown back and chest heaving kind of laugh - for a solid minute. “I can’t--” he hung his head down as he struggled to gain control of his laughter, “I’m getting married. Who would have thought?”  
“Absolutely no one, now get out there and marry him before he decides you aren’t worth the hassle,” she teased with a grin on her face.

 

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the Universe to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The grooms would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lines._

_“Marriage is, truly, a magical gift. As Mark Twain noted, ‘Marriage makes of two fractional lives a whole, and it gives to two purposeless lives a work … it gives to two questioning natures a reason for living and something to live for; it will give a new gladness to the sunshine, a new fragrance to the flowers, a new beauty to the earth, a new mystery to life.’_

_“In the time that James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers have spent together, they’ve built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives._   
_“May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers together._

_“If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.”_

_“Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life - a shared life - is a tremendous blessing. Now, as James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth._

_“James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers, learn to work together, to laugh together, to love together. Don’t get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted._

_The joy you’ll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you’ll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure.”_

 

_“I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter that tradition with honor._

_“Love, it has been noted, is the reason we live. As Carl Sagan wisely deduced, ‘The world is so exquisite with so much love and moral depth. We should remain grateful every day for the brief but magnificent opportunity that life provides. The sum of all our evolution, our thinking, and our accomplishments is love.”_

 

“James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows. James Buchanan Barnes, you may begin.”

“Okay…” he breathed out, glancing down at the crumpled sheet of notebook paper with his vows scrawled across it. “When I first laid eyes on you, my first thoughts were ‘perfect’ because I was that desperate for a getaway man and, let’s be real, it’s much easier to hop onto the back of a parked motorcycle than getting into a moving taxi. That, and a moving taxi would probably turn me over. To this day, I’m still stunned that you didn’t just shove me the fuck off,” he dared to look up at Steve and was relieved to find him smiling.

“When we went on our first date, to that hipster cafe, my thoughts were ‘perfect’. You, Steven Grant Rogers, are a perfect human being. You were a perfect boyfriend and will now be a perfect husband. You’ll make a perfect father one day and, hopefully, a perfect grandfather. I’ve thought about it for the past year and a half that we’ve been planning this fucking wedding and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.”

He drew in a deep breath before continuing: “Steven Grant Rogers, you’re everything I was never looking for and you’re everything I didn’t know I needed.”

When he looked up from the sheet of paper, tears were rolling slowly down the blond’s face and a small frown spread across his face. “Don’t cry, Stevie,” he whined, tugging him closer to smear the tears into his skin, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you may now make your vows.”

“God, I can’t believe you’re making me follow that,” he said, sounding hardly annoyed. Bucky waited patiently, watching the blond as he seemed to stall, obviously nervous and self-conscious. “I honestly don’t know what stopped me from not telling you to fuck right off. Maybe it was the police chasing you, I’ve been there. Maybe it was because I’m just impulsive. I don’t know why I played a role in your escape from the police, but I do know that I have met my soulmate.”

Bucky bit his tongue to keep from interrupting him, instead he just nodded his encouragement and smiled when Steve looked at him.

“Bucky, I can’t wait to grow old with you, to take care of you when you’re ill. I can’t wait to face every challenge with you head on. I know I’ve already said it, but Bucky: you’re my soulmate, I know it. You’re my one and only.” There was a long pause before their eyes met, “I love you so much, Bucky.”

 

“Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes please face one another and join hands. Steven Grant Rogers, do you take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage.

Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” came Steve’s quiet response, a grin spread out across the blond’s face.

“James Buchanan Barnes, do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

With a grin in place, he nodded, “Yes. Of course. I do.”

“Very well. To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?”

“I, Steven Grant Rogers, give you James Buchanan Barnes this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.” Near the end, Bucky could sense Steve was struggling not to laugh a little and he didn’t blame him because ‘I thee wed’? Seriously?

Clearing his throat, he took hold of Steve’s hand, “I, James Buchanan Barnes, give you Steven Grant Rogers this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed,” fuck that was funny to say.

“By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church and by the state of New York, I pronounce you, Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before the Universe.

Steven Grant Rogers, you may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union.”

Finally, the part he was waiting for. The grin was still in place as Steve’s soft, pink lips pressed against his and he was almost positive that the kiss was only supposed to last for a few seconds, not a minute, but fuck tradition.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mr. James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Barnes.”

“Last time, I swear,” he muttered before pressing a brief kiss to Steve’s temple, “I love youuu,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist, “There. I won’t say it again for the rest of the night.” That was a lie.

“Should I even--” he turned to Nat, sweaty hands gripping the microphone nervously.

“Go, you rehearsed for weeks and if you don’t get out there and do it, you’re going to regret it.”

“Okay… okay… no, you’re right… but are you sure he’ll even like it?”

“Go, Bucky.”  
Fuck, he was a bundle of nerves. He knew that he was excellent at singing, but he was still beyond nervous because this was him singing to Steve on their wedding and if he fucked up, they’d remember it for the rest of their life.

“Right… okay… right… go start the music, please.

He shuffled out of the side door, into the dining room area. “Right… hello,” he looked down at the floor, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment as suddenly all eyes were on him. “I’d like to… uh… dedicate this song to Steve aka my loving husband,” he grinned slightly as he looked up to meet Steve’s blue eyes, however, he quickly cast them down again.

 

“When your legs don’t work like they used to before

And I can’t sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

 

He drew in a deep breath, still quite nervous but growing more and more confident with each lyric.

 

“And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three

And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me-- I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am.”

 

Finally, he found himself looking up from the ground, gray eyes flicking around the crowded room.

 

“So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart

I’m thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

 

When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don’t remember my name

When my hands don’t play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

 

‘Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen

And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory

I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it’s all part of a plan

Well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you’ll understand.”

 

He drew in a short breath as he began walking towards Steve, a grin slowly spreading across his face as he neared him.

 

“That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are.

 

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I’m thinking out loud

But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are.”

 

He cleared his throat, pulling the microphone away as he finally met Steve’s gaze, and all of his self-doubts washed away when he saw the blond grinning at him. He was so beautiful and he was so lucky to have him, to be able to call him his. “I… uh… I love you, Steve.”

“You just ruined it.”

“I don’t know, I think I just made the moment,” he said as he plopped himself none too gracefully into the seat beside him, “What do you think, Sam?”

“Oh no, do not drag me into this.”

“Great guy you chose as your best man, Steve. Won’t even pick a side.”

“Uh-uh, Bucky. I listen to you guys bicker all the time and have yet to pick a side, I ain’t starting now.”

“You always secretly choose Steve--” he cut himself off as Steve cleared his throat, glancing over to the blond as he gestured towards the guests. “Right! The wedding.”

 

It wasn’t until seven that the guests began clearing out and Bucky had never been more grateful in his entire life as the last few trickled out. “I thought I was going to diiiiiiiie. No offense, Steve, but your relatives are a pain in my ass. Your mom was lovely, though.”

“Relatives are meant to be a pain in the ass, Bucky.”

“Mhmmm… well… yours were like… the ultimate pain in the ass.”

“Yours weren’t much better, Bucky.”

“I will admit that the ‘Why didn’t you have a traditional wedding?’ questions were rather annoying and I will admit that my father’s family are a bunch of dicks.”

“You can say that again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resources:  
> https://www.theknot.com/  
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/edsheeran/thinkingoutloud.html  
> http://www.themonastery.org/training/weddings/wedding-ceremony-script
> 
> I also based the whole wedding venue off of this:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=dark+horse+distillery+wedding&safe=strict&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS628US628&biw=796&bih=777&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjcpcn2qubJAhVB7yYKHZPWCNUQ_AUIBigB

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
